My Bloody Valentine
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Something is on a killing spree... and the trail leads right to Ace's house. Who is it? And why do they want Ace? What's real, and what's not?


**My Bloody Valentine**

**Author's Note:** Do NOT try to understand why I chose the title of an old, Canadian slasher film, I was thinking of Bullet for My Valentine (my current obsession), but this name lodged its claws and wouldn't let go; I kinda got to like it. The Valentine part has nothing to do with the story. This is a very late Halloween story, and mostly, it's my initiation story for Team Dragon Star, I am very proud to be the newest member! Sorry guys, I know you told me 1,500 words, but it came out to be twice as long... +188 words... I face the same problem in Creative Writing class. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And any asterisks can be found meaning to at the **End Notes**!

**Disclaimer:** No, hate to break it to y'all, but I don't own jackity shit. Yes, I just made that up. I only own strange plot bunnies, which of course, multiply like real rabbits, and they are a major infestation to my head.

Ace was running down the street, hoping to get home before it got too dark. The sun was setting though, and twilight was approaching fast. If he didn't get home soon, Jii-chan was gonna frickin murder him…

He could only imagine what his grandpa would do, especially since the last time he had been out past sunset, he was brought home in Smoker's police car.

He sped past the market, and his mouth watered at the smell of whatever the deli was cooking- no Ace, no time for food. He hurtled around the corner of 5th Street and the Red Line- and Ace only moved faster. The Grand Line district was pretty dangerous at night, and if you didn't know better, you'd think pirates lived here or something. He crossed the intersection of Bighorn and Jaya, ignoring the _Sea Train _terminal. There was graffiti everywhere: _Buggy's Clowns,_ the _Reds, Kuja Warriors, _all of them *.

Most of them painted over broken up gangs signs, like _Krieg's Soldaten, Arlong's Fishmen, _and the _Rumbar Pirates.* _

But there were always two pieces of graffiti that no one dared to paint over. City workers didn't come through here either, it was too dangerous.

The _WhiteBeard'_s logo, and _Roger's Pirates._

Probably the two biggest, baddest guys in maybe the whole world. And one of them was Ace's dad. He had always hated his dad for that fact, but thankfully, most of the world didn't know about that. And those who did actually didn't care. Except for Jii-chan, speaking of which…

Ace hadn't seen too many people, for some odd reason. There was a strange chill in the air; it wasn't really cold, but a weird tingling sensation that crawled over his skin. He rubbed his arm, willing the feeling away. Ace suddenly felt eyes on him, and he slowed down, looking around for whoever it was.

The sun had set, and Ace figured since Jii-chan was gonna strangle him, he could hold off the torture for a few extra minutes. Most of the street lamps had turned on, cutting through the dim twilight. All the shops were closed, padlocks and all. Cars had been parked in a safer area, and even homeless drunks weren't stupid enough to sleep here. In less than an hour, this place would be crawling with the most violent, evil sons of bitches you've ever seen.

But for now, it was quiet. Too quiet for Grand Line district, even. His phone rang again, startling him from the eerie quiet. He looked at the caller I.D., and immediately answered his friend Law.

"Hey man," Ace greeted, wishing his heartbeat would slow down. He was _not _scared!

"_Dude, have you seen the news?" _Law asked, and Ace rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm on my way home. What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow despite the fact his friend couldn't see him. He walked down the street at a steady pace, having given up on the probability of escaping Jii-chan's wrath.

"_Three guys got killed today!" _His friend told him, and Ace snorted.

"That's nothing new, this is Grand Line bro." he laughed.

"_Is it normal for them to have their throats ripped out? I don't think too many wild animals are prowling around the city." _Law's voice was serious, and Ace shut up immediately. "_That's what I thought."_

"Where?" Ace asked quietly, looking around again.

"_One in Mock Town, one in Alabasta, and the other was in Drum. That's a trail going back to the Blues."_

"Aw crap, I'm in Whiskey Peak." Ace added some more colorful curse words, and walked towards the Red Line, wanting to get to the East Blue soon as possible.

"_Well hurry and get out of there!" _Law told him. "_The Police are telling everyone to stay inside somewhere. Smokey's pretty pissed; he's got the entire station patrolling." _Smoker was the Chief of Police, and worse, an ex-marine. He _never _let anyone escape, even disobeyed orders from higher ups like Ace's grandpa to get evidence.

"Okay okay. I'll call ya when I get home." Ace sighed, and hung up before his friend could say anything.

He crossed the Calm Belt, which for sure had no people around, and then her crossed the Red Line again, and was back in East Blue. He felt eyes on him again, and turned around. The street was empty behind him, and the flickering streetlights revealed most of the shadows.

A wind blew, and Ace closed his eyes, before opening them again and he jerked back in surprise.

There was a woman standing under the streetlamp about twenty feet away from Ace.

Ace looked at her, unable to tear his gaze away from her eyes. He could've sworn they were red, but that was nonsense! She closed her eyes, and tilted her head with a smile, and Ace looked down, noticing her white shirt had dark splotches all over it-

He turned and ran as fast as he could, heart beat pounding in his ears, and headed home. Ace couldn't hear anyone following him, but there was no way in hell he was going to stop to find out! What the _hell _was that on her shirt? She couldn't have been the one who-

Holy crap, she'd seen him! She'd _smiled _at him!

Ace ran across Mt. Corvo Street, and saw his house up ahead. He ran up the steps, and fumbling, got his keys out and the door was opened. He slammed it shut behind him, locking it. Ace stared at the dark, wondering just why, why the hell was it dark?

He was starting to get a headache from the pounding, and drew a long shaky breath. How the hell was she? She was too small-there was no way- ugh! Hesitantly, he flicked on the lights, and his house was bright.

"Jii-chan?" Ace called hesitantly, walking through the living room, into the hallway, feeling the need to turn on every single light in the house. "Luffy?" he called a bit louder. Ace jumped three feet into the air when his phone started ringing again, and the caller I.D. told him it was his brother.

"_Ace-nii?" _Luffy asked, hearing his brother huffing and puffing.

"Lu, where are you! The house was all empty-"

"_I'm at Zoro's! Jii-chan called and told me to come over here because something weird was going on he was going to be stuck at work really late. Didn't he call you?"_ Luffy asked, and Ace sweat dropped. That damned, doughnut-loving, forgetful old _fart._

"No Luffy, he didn't." Ace sighed, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Look, I'm at home now, so you just stay at Zoro's and don't worry about it. 'Kay?" the older D. told him, and went into his room. He flicked the lamp on, and his room was illuminated in a soft light.

"_Okay, nii-chan. Be careful?" _Luffy almost asked, and Ace chuckled at his little bro's cuteness.

"Sure thing Lu. As if anyone could take me." he snorted, getting back his confidence that had been stripped away seeing that girl. "Bye."

"_Bye."_

Ace put his phone down and crashed on his bed. It was only 8:15, according to his clock, and it was a Friday night. There was nothing to do, and he for sure wasn't going outside right now. Ace felt like he was being watched, but seriously, that was just him being paranoid… He closed the curtains anyway. He suddenly decided to lock his bedroom door, although that was absurd too.

Out of nowhere, he felt his limbs get really heavy and- ah hell.

**-x-**

Ace woke up about three hours later, since his clock told him it was 11:23 P.M. His shoulders were stiff as hell, and one arm was asleep from him having passed out on it.

Damn narcoleptic fits.

He got up, and stretched his muscles, feeling all the kinks and finally relieved them from the stiffness. For some strange reason, his door was locked, but he opened it anyway, and walked down the stairs, yawning loudly. Where the hell where Jii-chan and Luf- oh wait. Ace ran to the living room and turned on the TV, flicking to the Eleven O'clock News, and turned up the volume while grabbing food from the kitchen.

"_Thank you, Bentham," _a woman's voice said, before some weird guys voice responded,

"_You are always welcome! Un! Duex!" _Ace ignored them for a minute as he dug around in the fridge for the ham and pickles to make his super awesome sandwich…

He walked back to the living room, and plopped into his grandpa's chair to enjoy his ham-and swiss cheese-with pickles, sauerkraut, tomatoes, and ketchup sandwich, watching with interest as Sgt. Tashigi, Smoker's right hand girl was on screen.

"_Captain Smoker is busy right now, so he asked me to perform this interview." _she fixed her glasses and stared straight at the camera with a very serious face. "_Do NOT leave your homes, please. And please, try not to allow yourself to be isolated. That is all." _she began to walk off screen, before the announcer called her back.

"_Wait wait! Don't you have anything else to say?" _she asked, holding the microphone out to Tashigi, who shook her head, before there was a loud buzzing sound, and the camera turned to look at her walkie talkie.

"_**TASHIGI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" **_Smoker's voice demanded, and Tashigi shrugged at the camera, before promptly walking off, talking to her boss.

Ace burst into laughter, coughing on some sauerkraut that went down the wrong pipe. Smoker was pretty hilarious when his anger wasn't directed at Ace.

The camera turned back to the flustered reporter, who's long, curly black hair flittered in the breeze. Alvida was the most popular of reporters, and she was widely loved for her beauty. She was also known to be pretty slippery, managing to cover the most interesting of topics, even if reporters weren't allowed.

"_W-well, there you have it. That was Sergeant Tashigi, giving you the message: stay at home, and do not go alone." _she seemed to force a smile at the camera, before pressing her ear piece._ "Ladies and gents, we have received info that the reason the Sergeant was called away so suddenly is because two more bodies have been discovered. Coby, put on the Police Radio for everyone to hear." _she ordered her camera man, and there was a strange buzzing from the side, as a radio came to life, being tuned into the channel.

There was a faint voice, before it got turned up and was Smoker's.

"_Zztt… __**This is Chase, Lt. Devo found another body by the Red Line at the Twin Capes, and Hina found another at Logue Town. Stay on high alert-"**_

"_**Hina is NOT pleased." **_

"_**HINA, WOULD YOU FOCUS!" **_Smoker's voice yelled**. "**_Zzzt… __**-vestigations, NOW!"**_

"_**Yessir, Captain!" **_and the radio went silent.

"_There it is folks. In the past twelve hours, there have been five bodies found at various locations around the Grand Line district._" Ace went pale, and the rest was drowned out. Those last two were a _lot _closer…

Ace gulped down the last of his sandwich, and went to wash the plate. He gargled some water, before spitting it out. He was officially freaked out. What did all this mean? There was a definite trail; he couldn't possibly the only one who noticed! And then that girl, what was that all over her?

Ace splashed cold water on his face, and stared at his hands, realizing that he was shaking, and the creepy feeling was back.

Someone screamed loudly outside, and Ace couldn't help but yell in surprise. His next reaction was to run to the front door, throwing it open, only for someone to fall through the frame and right onto him.

The door was painted red, and the man in his arms was warm, and covered in the same red.

"D-Dogura?" Ace cried, and couldn't help but let go, freaked out by all the blood. His neighbor fell to the floor with a thump, blood pouring from his neck and turning the carpet a maroon color. Ace stumbled back, knowing he needed to get away right this fucking second-

"Are you frightened?" a familiar voice called, but Ace couldn't tell who it belonged to, as he looked up at the person standing in his door frame. It was the same damn girl from before, and she licked the blood off her fingers. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson, and she had long and dark hair, reaching her calves, almost like a cape.

She also was barefoot, but wore tight black skinny jeans and her white tank top was a bloody mess. Whoever she was, why the hell was she so damn_ familiar_?

"W-who are you!" Ace asked, backing up slowly into the kitchen.

Her eyes dimmed and brows furrowed, and a look of sadness and loneliness came over her face.

"Have you really forgotten me?" she asked, taking a step towards Ace.

"I don't know any psychotic murderers!" Ace yelled at her, throwing the closest object, which happened to be one of the knives from the rack. It flew with horrifying accuracy, and probably would've lodged in her brain if she hadn't plucked it from the air as though it was a ball.

She caught it with her bare hands, fresh blood splattering slightly and rivulets trailing down her forearm, dripping to the floor from her elbow.

"Why would you do that?" she asked sadly, throwing the knife away and it embedded into the wall. Ace stepped back, and realized there was no more space; only the kitchen wall behind him. His heart thudded painfully, and he recognized himself shaking.

It was so weird, because he usually was so brave, but this girl terrified the shit out of him, rightfully so, of course.

"Why would kill those guys?" he retorted, and somehow his voice was stronger than Ace thought possible.

The freaky chic regarded him with sad eyes, before closing them and sighing.

"They stood in my way. Refused to move. I only want you, they meant nothing to me," she told him, opening her eyes again. It was odd, the way her eyes managed to look like fresh blood and flames at the same time.

Ace thought quickly over all his options. She was about six inches shorter than he, and she had a petite frame, however, she had also killed five- six men without a second thought. Oh, and caught a flying knife and showed no signs of pain. But god damn it, if he was gonna die, he'd go down fighting!

With a roar, Ace launched himself at her; his right hook should knock her out-

Ace flew back into the wall, with a cracking sound. The girl looked at him sadly as he slid to the floor, holding his injured ribs. Ace panted, trying not to cry out in pain.

How the HELL had she moved so damned FAST? And WHY was she so damned STRONG?

When he opened his eyes again, he jerked his head back, only to see stars when it clonked painfully against the wall. A gentle hand caressed his cheek, but he flinched away from it. There was the slightest gasp, but it turned into a sigh.

"You're bleeding…" she said softly, another hand trailing down his shirt and pressing lightly against his ribs, ignoring him yell in pain. "It was never my intention to cause you pain." she told him, staring right into his eyes, as though that would make it better. Ace snarled at her, and tried to push her away before her hands grabbed his wrists like a vice and held them against the wall.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore…" she told him, kissing his cheek softly. Ace struggled against it, but his huffs turned into a groan when she straddled him, grinding down on his manhood.

"G-getthehell off of m-me!" Ace yelled at her.

And just like that, a searing pain erupted in his neck, and Ace screamed-

**~xXx~**

Ace startled awake, shoving someone away from him.

"Ugh!"

He panted, eyes wide in fear, and looked around. He was at home, and everything was normal, but he caught a glimpse of _her. _Blood trailed from her mouth and her shirt was still a mess…

"Get the hell away from me!" Ace yelled, backing up.

"Ow! Ace, that frickin hurt! Wake the hell up already!" Rin screeched at him, a hand going up to her bleeding lip.

Ace's heart beat began to slow, and he stared at her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top, and a black cloak over it. Her short, dark brown hair revealed her punk dagger earrings, and her green eyes looked at him with a mixture of surprise, fear, anger, and pain.

"What- what happened?" Ace asked, looking at himself. He was wearing his black shorts along with his orange A belt, a fake dagger on his hip, and nothing more than a black jacket covering his torso.

"Ugh." Rin groaned, and stood up, spitting out some blood into the sink. "Don't you remember?"

"Um, no, I don't. That's why I asked." he frowned at his girlfriend as she swished some water in her mouth. "And why are we dressed like this?"

"Wow. You usually don't forget so much. You musta hit your head." she muttered. "Hello, I'm the terrifyingly beautiful vampyre and you're my Slayer?" she grabbed his cowboy hat off the counter and slammed on his head. All she received was a blank stare. "We just got back from Marco's Halloween party!" she yelled at him, and Ace began to remember. There had been alcohol, and dancing, and Rin's best friend was there as a witch and her cousin was a Grim Reaper. And someone had dressed Marco up in blue and yellow feathers and called him a phoenix.

"I remember now." he nodded, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, as soon as we get home, you have a narcoleptic fit." she muttered, and Ace smiled. But her eyes suddenly became very concerned as she looked back at him. "You were having a really horrible nightmare; I had to sit on you so you wouldn't hurt yourself." she looked away when Ace smiled widely.

That explained the latter part of the dream, then.

He pressed a hand to her injured cheek, and she winced.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Rin blushed when he grabbed a hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"J-just don't do it again," she told him, and just like that, she was in his arms, bridal style. "A-Ace! Put me down!" she pleaded, clinging to his neck tightly, squealing.

_God, I _love_ this woman. _He couldn't help but think, laughing loudly and he carried her to their bedroom. Ace tossed her on the bed, knowing she liked him playing rough.

"Get ready." he growled lightly.

Rin looked at him with wide eyes, and a small smile began to flourish.

"Are you gonna slay me?"

"Most definitely."


End file.
